te quiero a ti y solo a ti
by yue-narel93
Summary: sakura es la prometida de gaara y se conocen des de chicos pero por una tonteria se pelean... entren y leealo
1. Chapter 1

Hola y perdón por lo sucedido y no dar una nueva historia pero se me borraron los capítulos ,jajaja, que chistoso

_**Hola y perdón por lo sucedido y no dar una nueva historia pero se me borraron los capítulos ,jajaja, que chistoso.**_

_**Bueno esta será una nueva historia gaasaku y espero que les gusten y disculpen si a veces me equivoco al escribir, nadie es perfecto. Bueno empecemos.**_

**Primer capitulo: **los cascabeles

-¡mama!- gritaba una pequeña pelirrosada de 7 años –no quiero ir me voy a aburrir –chillaba la niñita –por que debo ir y para que me vistes tan elegante-

-sakura-decía una mujer muy hermosa de pelo rosado –hoy conoceras a tu prometido –decía mientras la peinaba-

-y ¿Qué es un prometido mami?-puntaba inocentemente-

-muy pronto lo sabrás- decía colocándole un listo el que le regalo ino –listo quedaste hermosa, vámonos que se nos hace tarde y el kasekage no le gusta esperar-

-el kasekage-preguntaba –y ¿Por qué vamos a ir con el? No es un hombre ocupado-

mientras se arreglaba con sus manitas el bello kimono blanco con encajes rasados-

-si pero te presentara a tu prometido –ya saliendo de la casa – vamos sakura ya es tarde apurarte –

-si –decía la pequeña tomando la mano de su madre- " me pregunto quesera un prometido, espero que comida, tengo mucha hambre" – aovándose el estomago que gruñía-

………………………………**. **En otro lugar**……………………………………. **

-gaara – decía una rubia de cuatro coletas muy nerviosa – gaa..ra ya estas listo –poniendo su oído en la puerta para poder escuchar mejor a su hermano (aquí el ya mato a su tío)

-déjame solo temari – decía un pelirrojo abrasando a un oso de peluche –no voy a ir – ya lo decía un poco mas enojado y frió- y si la veo la voy a matar-

-pero debes ella legara en poco –un poco mas calmada –debes ir o serás muy malo papa se pude enojar –

-mucho que me importa ahora ¡vete!-mientras lanzaba un montón de arena contra la puerta asiendo caer a temari la chica se fue y el pelirrojo siguió de la misma forma solo viendo la ventana, donde se veía los jardines de la casa-

-y que paso ya esta listo temari- decía un chico de cabello café y alborotado –

-no y casi me mata en el proceso kankuro –mientras se quitaba la arena que la alcanzo-

-mmm que aremos- en eso que suena el timbre de la casa-

-yo voy a abrir –decía la rubia-

-buenos días-decía la Sra. Haruno- bueno aquí esta mi hija- asiéndose a un lado para que vieran ala pequeña- vamos sakura saluda-

-buenos días señora , hola sakura me llamo temari –mientras se agachaba para saludarla –es muy tímida verdad-

-si, pero solo por que no te conoce –dándole una sonrisa – y bien donde esta el kasakague –

-bueno mi padre esta atendiendo unos asuntos pero horita se desocupa –también sonriendo-

-bien donde esta el pequeño desearía que sakura conociera a su futuro esposo –viendo por toda la casa a ver si lo veía-

-bueno a un no se arregla, " no le voy a decir que no quiere conocer a su prometida y que dijo que si la veía la mataría" –sonriendo nerviosamente- bueno pasen –quitándose para que pasaran-

-bueno, sakura sal al patio a jugar hay muchas flores –decía su madre apurando ala hija a que saliera-

-esta bien –ya en el patio la niña se puso a recoger flores y verlas hasta que..-

-¿quien eres tu?-decía un pelirrojo fríamente –tu eres mi prometida-

-ha perdón yo me llamo sakura haruno y yo también busco a un prometido sabes que es –decía sonriendo levantándose de su lugar y limpiándose el kimono-

-mm.. bueno yo no se y que haces –viéndola de arriba a bajo –sakura no –

-si, oye no me dijiste tu nombre- mientras se acercaba a el-

-no te acerques, bueno me llamo gaara del desierto, pero que haces- mientras la arena Salía de su calabaza-

-jugando quieres jugar –sentándose y haciendo una corona de flores –ven siéntate-

-bueno "paréese no ser una amenaza" – pensaba mientras se sentaba junto a ella-

-ya acabe a ver si te que –poniendo la corona de flores en su cabeza pero la arena se lo impidió –que es esto, arena de donde salio-

-es mía y me protege no deja que nadie me toque- mientras cruzaba sus manos- y nunca me pondría esa fea corona-

-no es fea y sobre que no deja que nadie te toque –acercándose a el-no te han dado un abraso –intentando tocarlo con su dedo índice – y no te han besado pobre que feo-mientras se ponía en su lugar-

-no – fríamente y en su cara se veía algo ruborizado –así que déjame si –y se fue en un torbellino de arena-

-que chico tan raro, pero muy lindo y que bonito su oso –viendo que dejo su oso y agarrandolo- pero se rompió su bracito se lo arreglare y luego se lo doy-

-¡sakura!-gritaba su madre-ven te presentare a tu prometido –

-siiii "que bien ya tenia hambre de la que tenia"- poniéndose de pie y corriendo con su mama-

…………………………………**.**ya en la casa**………………………………………….**

-ella es- decia un hombre con el traje de kage color azul-

-si, kasekage- asiendo que su hija hiciera una reverencia-

-bien temari, kankuro puede retirarse –

-si padre- saliendo de la habitación y entrando en ella el pelirrojo-

-gaara – decia el kage- ella es tu prometida-enseñandole la pequeña niña que habia conocido en el patio- ustedes se casaran cuando los do cumplan 20 años-

-mmm-no dijo nada solo la observo-

-ella es la única persona que podra contigo y hará que reviva en tu futuro hijo el shukaku – sentándose en una silla- por favor señora siéntese-

-gracias- sentándose y sakura en otra silla ya un poco palida-

-bueno gaara saluda a tu prometida-asiendo que sakura se pare –

-bueno ya la conocía en el patio –mientras iba junto a ella-

-ya me presente a si que no se te ocurra trasion….-no pudo terminar pues sakura empezó a tambalearse y se desmayo pero gaara la pudo evitar que se golpeará en el suelo-

-mmm señora que le pasa a su hija esta enferma –

-no, creo que fue que no desayuno ya no había tiempo se despertó muy tarde-mientras veía a su hija con preocupación-

-mmmm ya veo gaara llevaba la a tu habitación-viendo a su hijo que cargaba con ella-enseguida iremos con comida para ella-

-si padre-desapareciendo en un remolino-

……………………………………………ya en el cuarto de gaara**…………………**

-bien-depositando delicadamente a sakura en su cama-que niña tan molestosa solo por no desayunar se desmaya-

-mmmm. que paso-decía sakura mientras se incorporaba –gaara –

-nada solo te desmayaste –lo decía como si no fuera nada-

-mmm que malo, bueno creo que ya me voy –intentando levantarse sin ningún éxito-

-niña tonta sigues débil, y para que te quieres ir –la veía molesto creyendo otra cosa-

-no, no pienses mal solo que escuche que era una molestia así que creí que-pero no termino por que gaara la beso en la mejilla-

-no vuelvas a decir eso o te mato no me molesta tu presencia, veo que tu no me temes-un poco sonrojado y enojado-

-jijiji, perdón no nunca te temería, así es mi familia –mostrando una linda sonrisa-

-eeeee no entinto como que tu familia-sentándose alado de ella-

-bueno en casa hacen que todas las mujeres de la familia haruno ser pacientes, arregladas, que no teman a un peligro no muy grande y otras cosas –mientas jugaba con sus dedos estilo hinata-

-mmmm ya veo por eso te escogieron a ti –en eso que entra la madre de sakura con una bandeja de comida-

-hija por eso te debes despertar temprano para que puedas desayunar, también somos madrugadoras-

-si mama pero no le digas a mi abuela ya ves como se pone –sonriéndole-

-no te preocupes, bueno los dejo solos, te comes todo –mientras salía de la habitación-

sakura comía muy a gusto mientras gaara como que buscaba algo.

-gaara que buscas –decía dejando el plato en la mesita de noche-

-ha mm algo que te quiero dar –buscando en in ropero-

-que bien que es –decía feliz sakura-

-no seas impaciente, ya lo encontré –sacando una pequeña caja-

-que linda cajita ¿Qué tiene adentro? –viendo la cajita-

-esto –sacando un collar de listón color rojo y una pulsera del mismo color, las dos cosas tenían un pequeño cascabel dorado- esto es por si te me pierdes te encuentre –

-Hoooo, que lindo son -

-toma –dándole el collar- este es tullo y la pulsera es mía-

-bien gaara me ayudas a ponerme el collar –mientras intentaba ponérselo si éxito-

-a sss…ii –un poco ruborizado y poniéndole el collar- listo ya esta te queda muy bien-

-si -levantándose pero fue impedido por la arena y esta lo observa un poco enojada –gaara déjame bajar me siento mejor –intentándolo denuedo pero sin éxito alguno-

-no, aun estas débil a si que te quedas aquí si –

-yo quiero salir a jugar –cruzándose de brazos-

-aquí puedes jugar-

-bien, a que jugamos- muy alegre-

-mmmmm hacer castillos de arena- haciendo salir arena de su calabaza-

-esta bien-

desees de eso sakura tubo que irse pero le prometió que regresaría mañana a gaara

…………………………………**..** al día siguiente**……………………………………..**

-gaara vamos a jugar al parque por favor siiiiiiiiiiiiiii-poniendo ojos de cachorro-

-esta bien- siendo jalado por la pelirrosada

cuando llegaron fueron a los columpios sakura se subió a uno y gaara a otro, sakura era empujada por la arena de gaara y la arena lo hacia con gaara.

Pero en eso que llega sasuke feliz de la vida .(aún itachi no mata a su familia).y se acerca a sakura.

-hola sakura-saludaba pelinegro-

-hola sasuke –saludaba la pelirrosada regalándole una sonrisa cosa que a gaara no le gusto-

-sakura quien es el –preguntaba gaara amenazadoramente-

-he a perdón el es sasuke uchiha amigo mío-aun sonriente-

-he saku ven a jugar a los subibajas –decía sasuke, la iba a tomar de la mano pero una pared de arena aparece frente a el aventándolo-

-¡sasuke! Gaara por que lo hiciste, lo lastimaste- bajando del columpia intentando ir con el pelinegro que seguía tirado, pero la arena la tomo del brazo deteniéndola-

-sakura no quiero que te acerques a el –decía fríamente y con sus ojos que solo mostraba los celos que le tenia sasuke-

-pero gaara el es mi amigo, y a mi no me gusta que me digan con quien estar y con quien no –soltándose de la arena y yéndose de ese lugar- y sabes ya no quiero ser tu prometida así que no me vuelvas a hablar –ya alejándose-

-sakura- decía tristemente-

-jajajaja, tu ibas a ser su prometí no lo creo yo lo voy ha ser así que no te ilusiones –decía sasuke levantándose-

-¡cállate, cállate, cállate! Tu no sabes nada, ella va a ser mía –mientras la arena se guardaba en su calabaza- y sasuke mejor cuídate, que hoy no te mate por que veo que eres importante para sakura –hablaba de espaldas a sasuke –así que ala otra no me culpes si te mato –volteándose y dándole una mirada de muerte y yéndose de hay en un remolino.

Después de eso el padre de gaara le informo que se tenían que ir esa tarde a su aldea a si que no se pudo des pedir de sakura, mientras sakura deseaba que gaara apareciera y se disculpara pero nunca apareció; después de eso los dos siguieron sus vidas, sakura le gusto sasuke, pero a el ya era diferente por que itachi mato a todo su clan y gaara se hizo mas frío y tenebroso.

……………………………………………… CONTINUERA**…………………………..**

_**mmmm, para mi me que do mejor que el otro aunque no se que piensen ustedes deje en este fic alma, sudor y sangre no se crean sangre no, solo la sangre que fue del golpe que me di viniendo ala computadora maldita pared pega fuerte.**_

_**Iner narel: que tonta eres**_

_**Narel:y tu que no avisas hay viendo drago ball que avisando que una pared esta frente a ti.**_

_**Iner narel: aaa ahora es mi culpa eso te pasa por despistada.**_

_**Narel: yo hau por que me pegas**_

_**Iner narel: por despistada**_

_**Narel : bueno así que hasta la próxima**_

_**Iner narel: ya vistes mucho boss boni no lo crees**_

_**Narel: ahora si ya te las ganaste, a adiós, me las pagaras iner**_

_**Iner narel: ayuda**_


	2. rencuentro

_**Gracias a sus palabras voy a **__**intentar**__** no tener tan mala dramática, pero me gustaría que debes de ver como escribo me digan como esta la historia si les gusta o no ;no me molestare. Bueno dejo de escribir tonterías y seguimos con el siguiente capitulo, asta luego. **_

**¨ ¨ pensamientos**

**- - dialogo **

**( ) intervenciones mías**

**En este capitulo vamos a estar en los ****exámenes chunnin**** asi que ya saben sus respectivas edades.**

**Capitulo 2: el rencuentro**

Vemos a tres jóvenes en el puente donde se junta el equipo 7 , dos recargados ala barandilla y otro dando vueltas como un loco. Una pelirrosada se estaba fastidiando al ver a su compañero de un lado a otro.

-¡Naruto! Basta me estas poniendo nerviosa-gritaba una pelirrosada, con una vena el la sien.

-sakura pero ya me canse de estar, esperando a kakashi-sensei, no es justo-intentaba excusarse.

-si lo se pero artas, caminando de un lado a otro es desesperante-masajiandose la sien para a ver si se le quitaba la jakeka que le habia podrecido Naruto.

-perdon-y se quedo parado sin hacer nada ni hablar; con eso sakura creyó que esperaría a su tutor mas en calma, pero el gusto le duro poco-¡aaaaaaa! No puedo quedarme así como si-empezó de nuevo hablar y hablar.

-..el gusto me duro poco…sasuke podrías hacer algo para que se calme-miraba a sasuke.

Este solo la miro y voltio la cara como si no le importara nada.

Naruto volteo a ver como se puso sakura se veía triste y cabizbaja, cosa que a Naruto no le dio gracia.

-¡oye tu soquete! No vez que te habla o estas sorda a demás de idiota-lo decía de un modo muy enojado que hasta sakura se impresiono por parte de sasuke solo hizo una sonrisa de medio lado (si a eso lo llamamos sonreír).

-Ja, no me hagas reír que eres una molestia igual a ella-eso hizo mas enfadar a Naruto que ya iba agolparlo pero sakura empieza ha hablar.

-Naruto que crees que haces, si fue mi culpa yo lo moleste por que tu me molestabas-lo decía algo triste.

-sa..sakura pero-no termino la frase pues kakashi aparéese y diciendo una de sus tantas excusas.

-hola, perdón pero cuando venia de camino aquí me tope con una pantera y tuve que tomar el camino largo-sonreía tras su mascara.

-¡MENTIRA!-se escucho por Naruto que lo apuntaba con el dedo.

-hpm – sasuke solamente dijo

-grasias por ser tan expresivo sasuke- desia naruto

-bueno chicos basta querran saber por que los cité aquí no- hablaba el peliplatiado

-es verdad para que – desia sakura

-yo creo que conocen los exámenes chunnin - me preguntaba kakashi

-si- dijo sakura

-mmm yo no se – hablo o mejor dicho grito naruto

-¡uf! Naruto soquete acaso no sabes nada de nada- hablaba la pelirrosada dandole una sape a naruto

el peliplatiado solo veia la ecena gon una sonrrisa; hasta que tuvo que interpornese ya que era de urgencias desilerles.

-chicos ya me dejan continuar- los dos se pararon y pusieron atención- bueno como seguia los exámenes chunnin son para subir de rango a chunnin; y los cite por que en una semana empesaran asi que ustedes desiden si quieren participar- mientras se levantaba de la rama que estaba – sola menta les queria informa a si que decidan adios- levantando su mano en forma de despedida y saca su libro ¨ educativo ¨ y desaparese en una nuve de humo.

Los tres se quedaron callados hasta que sakura hablo.

-sasuke quieres que vallamos caminado juntos- decía la pelirrosada con sus dedos jugando estilo hinata.

-no, y debes de estar como una mocosa deberías entrenar y ya no estorbar, sabes hasta eres peor que naruto- el pelinegro lo dijo frió, cortante y se fue.

Sakura agacho la cabeza y como una oscuridad la rodeaba, hasta que apareció naruto.

-sakurita si quieres yo te acompaño- con una gran sonrisa

- hump claro ya vamonos – mientras caminaba- " yo soy por que naruto no lo puedo creer"- pensaba ella

-sakura no te desanimes ¡sí!; te invito ramen – hablaba el rubio para contentarla

pero naruto detecta que alguien los estaba siguiendo, volta y ve una roca con forma de cuadro; empezó a correr para todos los lados y la roca cuadrada lo seguía ; hasta que se detuvo.

-¡que tonto todo el mundo sabe que no existen las rocas cuadras!-apuntando con el dedo.

- ingenioso jefe pudo descubrir mi disfraz a si que…- el disfraz de roca salio estallado y tres nubes de humo de diferente color aparecieron cuando se disperso el humo solo se veía a tres niños arrodillados y tosiendo.

-creo hof..hof..hof..no debimos usar tanta pólvora – decía un niño como de 7 o 8 años de edad, de pelo negro, pile blanca y pelo café.

- es verdad no podía respirar- hablaba una niña también de la misma edad, de pelo color anaranjado, pile blanca y con los cachetes rosas.

- ya ni hof.. fuera..hof.. para tanto- decía otro niño de pelo café, de piel blanca y con una casco mientras trataba de pararse .

-Naruto solo se les quedaba viendo con pena hasta que se dispuso a hablar – oigan están bien – acercándose y poniéndose en cuclillas .

- si no se preocupe jefe, solo fue una problema técnico- parándose y poniéndose en pose

- bueno ya que nos les paso nada debo irme- decía el rubio levantándose

- jefe espere no dijo que usted jugaría a los ninjas con nosotros ( no leeo presente por que no me sabia los nombres de los niños)

- ¡jajaja! un ninja jugando a los ninjas que patético naruto- hablaba sakura por primera vez

Naruto solo se quedo en la penumbra como hace rato sakura estaba.

-oiga vieja no le diga eso – decía el pequeño del casco

-ha quien le dices vieja- la pelirrosada enojada lo decía mientras le pegaba un puño

- jefe calme a su novia- dijo el niño que fue golpeado

- ¡aaaa! ella pues konohamaru … ella– hablaba dudoso el rubio

-yo no soy su novia- dijo por ultimo sakura, dando la vuelta y yéndose

- uuuf que bueno jefe, esa niña esta loca y miraste su enorme frente- dijo konohamaru miro que la pelirrosada se había detenido y empezaba a voltear como si fuera un robot asesino.

Sakura corrió hasta ellos ; naruto y los niños empezaron a correr, pero konohamaru de estampo con alguien.

-¡hauch! Tenga más cuidado – dijo el pequeño niño

- hump yo tener cuidado tu enano- dijo un muchacho vestido de negro con capucha y con una cosa envuelta en vendas, tenia la cara pintada con rayas de color morada.-me las pagaras mocoso-levantándolo de la bufanda que traía puesta

- ¡oye me lastimas! – grito el pequeño

-kankuro déjalo empas no pierdas el tiempo con estos idiotas- dijo una rubia, peinada de 4 coletas a tras y una abanico enorme llevaba a tras.

-esto te enseñara – levanto la mano y lo iba a golpear hasta que paso una shurikan rozándolo y clavándose en la pared.

- ¡déjalo!- grito un rubio

- ¡ja! y tu me detendrás…- pero se callo al ver ala pelirrosada llegar, ella también se quedo quieta sabia exactamente quien eran, pero no le dio importancia y le iba a dar el golpe naruto salio corriendo y kankuro movió sus dedos un poco haciendo que repentinamente fuera empujado naruto.

-que diablos fue eso- se preguntaba el rubio.

Sakura solamente estaba callada, la rubia no le quitaba los ojos de enzima.

-"se que eres tu querida sakura no me puedes engañar y se como descubrirlo"- pensaba la rubia.

……………………………..fic flashyer……………………………………………..

-temari ten- decía el pelirrojo.

-gaara, este es una de los cascabeles que te heredo nuestra madre no- preguntaba la rubia mientras miraba la pulsera color roja.

-si, así es y te lo doy- ya entregándole la pulsera.

-y donde esta el collar – agarrando la pulsera

-lo tiene sakura-dijo indiferente

-pero dizque este collar sirve que si se pierden se puedan encontrar- poniendo la pule cera en su bolsa.

-si pero ya no quiero saber nada de ella – mientras se iba de la habitación

…………………………. Fin de fisflayer…………………………………….

-"vamos a ver si ya a ti te sigue importando mi hermanita"- decía la rubia sacando de una de las bolsas de la camisa una pulsera con cascabel.

-¡Temari! Que vas a hacer- decía el muchacho encapuchado.

-cállate kankuro ya veras – empezó a mover el cascabel, y este empezó a parpadear una fuerte luz; sakura solo se quedo en shok no sabia que hacer, la luz dejo de parpadear y un rayo de luz salio del cascabel directo al vestido de sakura.

-¡ja! Lo sabia a un te importa gaara- decía feliz la rubia, sakura rápidamente le tapo la boca.

-shuuuuuuuuuuu cállate que te pueden escuchar y seria peor que EL te escuchara a si que... – decía sakura por lo bajo de espaldas a todos , pero otra voz la interrumpió.

-que no se entere quien- deci un pelirrojo arriba de un arbol, cabeza abajo.

Las dos chicas se quedaron quietas, estaban de espaldas al pelirrojo no querían voltear pero tenían.

-gaara … que bien que estas aquí jijiji- decía nerviosa temari. Y volteándose para verlo

Sakura solo se volteo con la cabeza agachada.

-sakuara..-susurro gaara viéndola, rápidamente desapareció en un remolino se arena.

-¡donde esta ese rarito!- gritaba naruto.

Sakura solo sintió un viento atrás de ella –gaara – susurro ahora sakura.

-sakura cuanto tiempo sin verte sigues enamorada de ese idiota de uchiha-mientras recargaba su cara en la espalde, naruto se preocupo y fue a tacar a gaara pero temari y kankuro se interpusieron.

-perdón enanos pero si ella puede mejorar a gaara no dejaremos que los interrumpan- decía kankuro.

-¡sakura! No te preocupes te rescatare de ese extraño- hablaba naruto muy enojado

-naruto-dijo con vos un poco baja pero audible para todos – el …el..No es ningún extraño ..es..es mi prometido- agachando la cabeza

Naruto quedo atónito al escuchar decir eso a sakura- pero sakura- mientras la miraba con tristeza pues ella también estaba igual.

- no te preocupes el me cuidare " que este loco por kami, necesitamos que naruto nos salve! – decía su iner interna de sakura, ella solo sonrió débilmente.

-bueno y ya me responderás eeee sigues enamorada del idiota del uchiha- ahora gaara la tomaba de la cintura pero sin quitar su cabeza del hombro. De repente una pared de arena se levanta, sakura sabia que solo servia para protegerlo si lo quisieran atacar, de ella solo se callo una pequeña piedrita, gaara volteo a ver y vio a un chico pelinegro sentado en una rama.

-¡oye tu! A quien le llamas idiota, los únicos que aquí hay eres tu y naruto- mientras así pedazos una piedrita.

-mmm miren que tenemos aquí al uchiha – después lambió el cuello de sakura sin quitar la vista de sasuke- ella es mía y de nadie mas.

-hump- sasuke se enfado a tal echo pero no lo demostró- ella ya no me importa

Sakura solo bajo la cabeza y gaara se dio cuenta de ello, tomo a sakura mas fuerte en sus brasos y un remolino de arena apareció asiendo que en el desapareciera sakura y gaara, solo se quedaron los hermanos de este y los amigos de ella.

………………………………….Ya en otra parte con gaara y sakura………………..

-sakura – dejándola de abrasar- tu aun amas al uchiha

-yo..yo.. no lo se , me hirió lo que dijo anteriormente pero creo que.. no lo amo y solo lo quiero como un amigo-decía la pelirrosa con la mirada baja

-pero tu siempre lo protegiste (aunque solo fue una vez) - decía gaara de espaldas a ella.- y bien que te vigile desde que llegue – volteándose para mirarla- y siempre estabas de tras de el.

-yo lo hacia para… intentar olvidarte- sakura empezó a soltar algunas lagrimas.

-y por que querías olvidarte de mi..-pero fue interrumpido

-por que me dejaste en el peor momento, siempre fui discriminada y tu me enseñases a cambiar te necesitaba ahora solo soy un estorbo- ya dejándose caer de rodillas y llorando mas fuerte.

-sakura lo siento- poniéndose de cuclillas- los siento , creía que tu no me querías como todos, por ser un mostró-

-jijijij-riendo por lo bajo-

-que es tan gracioso e sakura- levantándole la barbilla para verle los ojos que le encantaba.

-no has cambiado nada, te dije que tu no eres y ni serás un mostró-mirándolo y regalándole una sonrisa.

-sakuara te amo- acercándose a sus labios

-jiji y yo a ti – también acercándose y poca a poco serrando los ojos.

Y se dan un tierno beso……….

CONTINUERA…………………..

Y que les pareció dejen mensajes lindo porfiss y perdón por la tardanza.


End file.
